1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic system assembly technology, and more particularly, to a modularized electronic device operating status display architecture which is designed for use with a modularized electronic device, such as a modularized fan unit, that is to be mounted on the inside of a chassis of an electronic system, such as a Web server or a desktop computer, and which is capable of detecting whether the modularized electronic device operates normally when the modularized electronic device is mounted in position in the chassis and displaying the operating status of the modularized electronic device as light signals on the outside of the chassis so as to allow assembly personnel or user to learn the operating status of the modularized electronic device by visually checking the externally-displayed light signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic systems typically produce large amounts of heat due to consumption of electrical power during operation, and if this heat is undissipated, it would result in burnout of electrical components or chips, thus causing the electronic system to shut down or fail to operate normally. One solution to this problem is to provide heat-dissipating devices, such as electrical fans, to dissipate heat in the electronic system during operation. For example, network servers or desktop computers are customarily mounted with one or more modularized fan units in the chassis for producing a flow of air to blow away heat in the electronic system during operation.
In practice, a modularized fan unit is customarily assembled with an operating status display unit on a circuit card for the purpose of indicating the operating status of the modularized fan unit during operation. For example, it a modularized fan unit operates normally, the operating status display unit will emit a beam of green light; whereas it the modularized fan unit operates abnormally, the operating status display unit will emit a beam of red light.
One drawback to conventional operating status display unit for modularized fan unit, however, is that the operating status detecting circuitry is typically located on the inside of the chassis, and therefore it requires the routing of electrical wires from the internal circuit card to the outside of the chassis so as to connect the operating status detecting circuitry to light-emitting diodes mounted on the outside of the chassis for the purpose of allowing assembly personnel or users to learn the current operating status of the modularized fan unit during operation by visually checking the light signal from the externally-mounted light-emitting diodes. This practice would undoubtedly make the assembly of modularized fan unit to be more complex in structure and thus low in productivity.